This invention relates generally to a fiberglass blanket having an adhesively attached release liner assembly and method for making the same. An important aspect of this invention is the replacement of a carrier sheet in the release liner assembly for carrying adhesive coatings on opposite surfaces thereof for joinder with a release liner and with surface fibers of the fiberglass blanket. Another important aspect of this invention is the application to either the surface fibers of the fiberglass blanket or to a surface of the carrier sheet of an adhesive coating in an uncured liquid state and the subsequent joinder of the blanket to the carrier sheet while the adhesive coating is in the liquid state such that surface fibers of the blanket are thoroughly coated with the adhesive.
It has long been known in the prior art to adhesively join a fiberglass insulation blanket directly to a sheet of silicone coated release paper. A difficulty encountered with this prior art process and the resulting prior art product is that when the release liner is peeled away from the surface of the blanket at the time it is being placed in service as a thermal or acoustical insulator, surface fibers are often torn away from the blanket as well. Another difficulty encountered has to do with adhesively joining the blanket to the release liner when the adhesive is in a semi-liquidous, plastic-like state because the adhesive does not thoroughly coat surface fibers of the blanket, whereby the tensil strength or "peel" strength of the resulting assembly can be less than a desirable or even suitable level.
By means of our invention, these and other disadvantages encountered using prior art fiberglass blankets with adhesively joined release liners are substantially overcome.